One Small Shift
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Slightly AU. Based on GH characters but the storyline only follows the GH time line loosely. Nik learns of Rebecca's betrayal before he kisses Liz at the nurses station. His revenge turns into a new obsession, Liz. Some dialogue is directly from the show.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some of the dialogue comes straight from the show.

**************

There are as many surprises in life as there are moments. Nik doesn't realize when the shift began – he was in the middle of it before he knew it had begun. That kiss at the nurses station still lingers on his tongue – taunting him with the warm honeyed taste of her, his best friend and former sister-in-law, Liz.

It started as a way to make Rebecca jealous, a simple kiss, nothing more. At least that's what he told himself. Liz has never liked Rebecca, she warned him about her from the beginning. If Liz knew about Rebecca's deceit she would understand his need for revenge. But weeks later Nik still finds his obsession with Rebecca haunted by that kiss.

Nik wonders if the reason he chose Liz to kiss was not as innocent as he first believed. He thinks back on all the times Liz visited him and took care of his son, Spencer, while he grieved for his fiancé, Emily. He looks over at a sleeping Rebecca and decides to move up his plans for revenge.

Liz is making a renewed life with his brother Lucky – working on strengthening their family. If he was any kind of brother he would let his new obsession go and leave Liz to her perfect and happy family. But he is a Cassadine prince and his pride won't let him leave them be. He wants Liz and he will have her. He picks up the phone.

Over ten years of friendship has taught him everything he needs to know to pursue and win her. She's there at Jake's when he arrives. She trusts him, so getting behind her defenses will be easy. All it takes is a few tequila shots, a few sad words about the state of his relationship with Rebecca, and fond reminisces.

Nik fixates on her lips forcing her to think of the kiss they shared. Pouting his own, he sees the flaring of her pupils, the slight tinge to her cheeks, and the quickening of her breath as desire begins to take hold of her alcohol induced euphoria. Taking advantage of this silent invitation he closes the distance between them. His hand clenches tightly in her hair, mimicking the tightening of his loins. Capturing her lips, he imagines taking her to a room upstairs, but no, this place is not private enough for all he wants to do with her.

He lets her go and agrees that this was wrong, that the kiss meant nothing. He'll let her win this round, knowing that in the end she will be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz is falling for all the little traps he sets. When Liz is near, Nik makes sure to over play his angst and depression over Emily's death and Rebecca's leaving him. She worries that he is returning to his Cassadine roots. He has, but not over Rebecca, it's Liz that fills his every waking thought and haunts his passion filled dreams. It's for Liz he schemes and plans. A little fall off a horse, running into her at Kelly's, every time he sees her he reminds her of their illicit kisses, ensuring that she shifts her thinking of him from friend to lover.

Liz's protestations and excuses about the rightness of their being together are becoming repetitive and rote. A sign that she doesn't believe what she says. "It's inevitable I guess, I'm finally turning into a Cassadine." Words which he knows will affect her deeply. She responds correctly. Reaching to hold him, she pleads with him "to move on, to find something or someone he cares about".

His hand smooths down her hair and he admits that the only person, who when he's with he doesn't focus on the past or revenge, is right in front of him. Lucky interrupts. Liz is flustered and behind the guilt Nik sees exhilaration with the idea that she has this effect on him.

Lucky invites him to a family picnic. Liz looks uncertain, so of course Nik accepts. He's made great inroads and now is the time to keep-up the initiative.

Nik chooses to arrive at the picnic inappropriately dressed, knowing that Liz will tease him about it making her eyes sparkle with a glint thats so close to how she looks in passion. Teasing her is all he can do with Lucky so near. Liz plays with Spencer and her two boys in the wading pool. Nic can't look away from the fall of her hair as it cups the curve of her breasts.

God must be on his side because Lucky takes the boys for ice-cream and Nik is left alone with Liz in the rain. She's beautiful when wet. Her nipples peek through her shirt begging for his mouth, but he contents himself with a kiss. Nik is thrilled with the violence of how she pushes him away, insisting that they can't do this, for behind her protestation was a passion that could not be denied.

He knows that she likes hints of danger, so he'll continue to play the star-crossed-lover and dutiful brother. Knowing that the very "wrongness" of their relationship excites her and will be what brings them together. It's a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Nik makes sure his humiliation is great and made public. He is finished with Rebecca, his final bid for revenge is to put her deceit on the cover of every tabloid. Now all his attention shifts to Liz. He makes sure a copy is mis-delivered to her house. Over her breakfast cereal she sees the cover story – Secret Twin Schemes to Steal Prince's Heart and Wallet.

Knowing Nik's pride she finds a replacement for work and joins him at Wyndemere. Alfred is to warn her of "the young master's desire to be alone." Nik knows she will not listen. Tracking him down in that great stone castle takes time. Nik counts on her search feeding the flames of concern, making the reality of his position – apparently drunk and sitting on the edge of a parapet – all the more alarming.

This time he takes more than a kiss. She coaxes him off the ledge, encouraging him again to move on. "I'm sorry Nik, so sorry that I was right about her. I'm sorry for what she did and that your private business is plastered all over New York. But this situation is no reason to put your life in danger. You're stronger than this."

As Nik moves away from the parapet he falls slightly into her arms. He nuzzles her face with his. Moving his mouth close to hers. "You asked me once to find someone who makes me happy. Someone I can replace Emily's memory with, I have. All I want is you."

His lips leave a trail of kisses as he shifts towards her mouth. He takes her lips quickly, preventing the words she is forming from leaving her mouth. His tongue invades, making her moan. He feels her suck gently, then urgently on his tongue. He knows that he could take her now. In her concern, the passion he has been stoking these past weeks will burst into flame. But not today. Today, he must leave her wanting.

He picks her up and moves her back against the brick wall. Liz is no fragile virgin needing light handling. He is rough with her, there is no finesse. His movement's quick and strong. He nips her neck with his teeth, waiting for her reaction. She moans, "Again." Nik smiles before nipping and sucking his way down to her nipples. He works her nipples through her shirt. Laving them into tight little buds. Her hips rock into his.

He stops, moving quickly from her. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't right. This would hurt Lucky."

Liz makes a small keening noise of frustration. He sees her move towards him before she catches herself and turns away. "You're right. I need to go." She motions him inside. "I won't leave you alone out here."

Nik follows and walks with her down the turret. Calling for Alfred to escort her from Wyndemere. "I'm sorry," he says as he leaves her at the foot of the stairs.

Nik is sure that while Liz and Lucky were co-parenting they are not sharing a bed. He is betting on Liz dreaming of their finishing what he started this night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter has strong adult/mature themes. It's been redacted from the original to fit guidelines. You can find the original at Unexpected Chemistry, A Nikolas & Elizabeth fan site. I am also ending this fic here, there are 4 more adult chapter.

*********

Nik hears from Lucky that he means to propose to Liz. Anger courses through him. For the first time he is jealous of his younger brother and feels uncertain of his success with Liz. Liz's guilt will force her to accept the proposal. If Nik tells his brother about his feelings for Liz, she will never forgive him. Liz must be made to end it with Lucky on her own.

Uncertain, he sits alone in the dark, brooding, and strategizing how to surmount this new obstacle to his goal. She arrives before him.

He moves towards her, knowing that he needs to lay claim to what is his more quickly than originally planned, "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Lucky told you he was going to propose."

"He implied it. You don't seem as excited as one expects from a newly engaged woman."

She steps towards him, "I told him no," she looks down and then reaches up placing her hands on his chest, "after saying yes."

A rush of relief runs through Nik. "Why?" he asks as he reaches for her left hand. Running his fingers gently over her ring finger. He brings it to his lips. After a gentle kiss, he sucks it deep into his mouth.

"He tried to make love with me. I couldn't respond."

Again, Nik asks, "Why?" He reaches to pull her shirt over her head.

"Don't make me say it." Liz begs as Nik turns her away from him so he can more easily undo the straps on her bra and her skirt.

"Let's be honest, if only with each other," his hands sweep her bra and skirt from her body. He comes in close behind her. "Why?"

Liz moans and twists her hips against him, as he pushes her face-down over the arm of the couch. "Touch me," she begs.

"First, tell me why?"

"Because I want you." To reward her he brings his fingers to her panties. He reaches with his other hand to turn her face towards him for a kiss.

"Did you tell him about this, us?"

"I couldn't. Not after turning down his proposal, it would kill him," she gasps against his lips.

"So wet," he murmurs into the warmth of her mouth. Liz writhes against the couch attempting to turn towards him. Nik watches her nubile body as it swings and sways before him. The site of her nearly makes him come. Taking pity on her and himself, he allows her to turn towards him and help remove his clothes.

"Now, please Nik, now," she cries. She twists her hips and rolls into him. He won't let her look away. Her eyes go black and roll into her head. She pants and whispers his name as she comes. The power of her contractions brings his release.

When he can think again he shifts gently to remove his weight from her delicate body. She protests the removal of his body heat so he wraps himself gently around her while pulling the throw rug off the couch and down around them. Nik gently kisses below here ear. He waits for her to fall asleep. His fingers play gently over her eyebrows. He kisses lightly at her lips and whispers, I'll let you keep us secret for awhile, but you're mine and soon everyone will know.

She is his, he will never let her go.


End file.
